「先生, お願い！」
by sougihime
Summary: [Lit. "Sensei, Please!"] Being the homeroom teacher of a class full of trouble children stressed you out a lot. Especially because they seemed to like to 'ship' you with certain teachers... actually, scratch that. ALL of your colleagues. And when your 'colleagues' seemed to like to entertain them... your life goes on a roller coaster. [AU] [Reader/All]
1. Shipping Spree

**I guess I'm trying out a cheerful-ish genre right now? I don't know, most of the things I post recently has been very... emotionally draining and WAAAAAAAaaaaaaangst; to think I used to write so ****_genki-_****ly... Wow.**

**Anyway, it's a [ TEACHER!AU ] and the schools are [ MERGED ]. So everyone from different places would be teachers here (in this case, the GO, Galaxy, Chrono Stone Cast); whilst the originals will be somewhere else (but they'll be here, no worries!).**

**I'm trying to be a bit comedic with the whole ****_shipping _****and ****_OTP _****things going on, and yes I admit, this is ****_kind of maybe probably _****weeaboo-ish. BY THE WAY, I DO NOT PROMOTE REAL LIFE SHIPPING AND IF PEOPLE GETS DISTURBED BY IT, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO ****_NOT _****FORCE YOUR SHIPS OF 'THEM' UPON THEM OKAY? OKAY, GET IT? YEAH GOOD.**

**I do not own IESeries by the way! ^q^**

**Terms used in this chapter :**

1. 元気少年 (lit. _Cheerful Boy) _- It's an archetype. Mostly it's called ヘタレ (lit. _Uselessly Cheerful Person) _and it means 'people that are _overly _cheerful and cannot read situations properly.'

2. 壁ドン (lit. _Wall Bang) _- The act of banging (sometimes putting softly) your hand against the wall, trapping a person inside so that he/she could not run away from you (commonly seen in _otome games _and _shoujo mangas)._

3. ドS (lit. _Sadistic) _- Well. As per the literal translation, I guess. There is also ドM, which means masochistic.

4. ツンデレ (_Tsundere) _- I'm pretty sure everyone knows what this is.

5. _Doujin_ (I'm not sure the _kanji _for this woops) - Basically a comic-thing, commonly drawn by amateur _doujinshi _or _mangaka._

**Well, with that out of our way, on to the show! (This A/N is so long "orz) Last note; when your students say ****_Sensei _****(italicized), it mostly means ****_you _****they are referring.**

* * *

「先生, お願い！」

【や～やめてよ！私とあの人... それは無理！！】

* * *

Being a teacher was never an easy job. Trouble children, correcting test papers, making up quizzes, staying in a good relationship with your colleagues, getting messed up because of _children... _Yes, it really is a stressing job. With low wages, at that. However... it's not like you hated it. You've come to _like _your job, although—indeed—sometimes it's very... stress inducing. But the things you learned along side them, it was worth it. It was so, _so _worth it.

But the way they... well, in their terms, _'ship' _you with the other—mostly good looking—teachers are kind of... you know. Weirding you out.

* * *

Today was quite a peaceful day. No fights broke out yet (bless Kurama-kun the P.E teacher for that), and no screams could be heard. The students are all happily chatting (peacefully) with each other, and the no reports of bad things happening yet. Especially in your class! Being a homeroom teacher to one of the most troubled class, you were constantly given headache every day.

Perhaps today you could—

"_Sensei!" _

You sighed; so much for a relaxing day. "Yes, what is it, Sakurai-kun?"

Indeed, the one calling—actually, screaming—for you was one of the students in your class, Koumei Sakurai. A genius artist he is, but he refused to study anything—_literally—_that he was forced into the trouble class. He's actually quite good at studying, but he would rather stare at his canvas (sometimes blank; in that case, he'll call for everyone on his cellphone contact list) for hours on end rather than _boring _history books, or so he said.

"I managed to finish the _doujin _I've been telling you abouttoday!" He said cheerfully, as he waved around a bunch of papers, neatly stapled like a comicbook.

"_Doujin?_" You asked, your interest piqued. Actually, you had quite a bad hunch, but Sakurai's art is always welcome because of its warm—

"It's a _doujin _about you and Yukimura-sensei, _Sensei!"_ He said, as he grinned. The whole class joined in, some snickering in the background. One of your female students even laughed without constraints—but all of them had the same look on their face; pure _happiness._

"...Uh... _pardon me?_" You tried your best not to scream, really. And the voice that came out just sound like a child's squeak.

"It's what I said! A _doujin _featuring you and Yukimura-sensei... what a _dreamy ship!_" He started daydreaming on you.

"Featuring me... and Yukimura-kun... do you mea—"

"As _l-o-v-e-r-s, _of course! What else?" Sakurai said, as he fumed, "Geez,_ Sensei's _so dense!"

"NO NO NO _NO WAY!" _You shouted, as you reached for the _doujin _Sakurai waved in front of you. You gotta rip it to shreds, or else...! Especially, if Yukimura-kun finds out, he'll _definitely _reprimand you—or worse—for it!

"Waah! _Sensei's_ going to destroy it! Help!" Sakurai said as he looked towards his classmates, trying to get the _doujin _away from you. Indeed, you were like a _madman—_or woman—trying to get the damned _doujin _back. Really, Sakurai's such a troublemaker—

"Oi, Sakurai! Throw!" Then, came the boyish voice of a certain black haired student of yours...

Sakurai quickly did as he was told, and threw the comic as he shouted, "Ryou, CATCH!" loudly. The comic flew in the air, and then it landed almost two metres off from target. You were sure you would run and try to catch it, _if _you only knew that much. Ryou was—

"Nice throw!" He managed to catch it perfectly; his reflex was top notch. "It was metres off, though..."

—the resident athlete of the class.

"_Phew, _nice save!" You could hear Sakurai sighing in relieve. Dear _God, _how you hated these...

"_Sensei! _Listen carefully, I'm going to read you this!" Somehow or another, the _doujin _landed on the hands of the class' actress, Kyouka. "Okay, I'm going to start! Listen carefully, guys!" The others did as she told, as she closed her eyes—and that means, she's concentrating to go _fullblown _acting mode. That could only mean bad things—

_"Y-yukimura-kun... We can't do this... we're colleagues...!"_

"STOP IT STOP IT!" You screamed in panic as you tried to cover your ears with your hands (futilely, by the way).

_"...I-I love you, Yukimura-kun... I really do..."_

"KYOUKA!" When you shouted her name, she flinched and stopped. "Please stop it...!"

Ryou chimed in, grinning. "I think we've done more than enough guys. Let's continue again later. What's the subject now?"

"It's _sensei's _subject, Love!" another kid said, as the others laughed.

"Stop it, you all! Geez...! And _don't _you guys ever _dare _to do that again...!" You fumed, "We're going to start the lesson now! Where are your homeworks?" You said, energy all drained. You really couldn't get angry for a long time, especially against these children...

"Eh... I didn't do it...!" everyone chorused, except for a few (who, bless them, _actually _studied in their spare times).

"_...Again?" _You said, trying your best to look angry, although in reality, you've already predicted all of these. In your two months of teaching them, you've come to know every single one of them and their... _studying habits _that's almost **nonexistent. **"All of you are to write an essay due next week! Remember to _do it _or you're not going to get passing grades!" You said strictly. Really, almost all of them have no marks regarding homework...!

Although of course, in their individual area of expertise, their marks are skyrocketing.

"Eeh? _Sensei, _you're so cruel~" Sakurai whined from his desk on the back.

"Says _you, _Sakurai-kun!" You retaliated. When you're with them, your professionalism just go down the drain, really. "It's due next week. For those who made the homework, you're free from the job. 'Kay?"

A small portion of the classroom shouted in delight as _most _of the classroom eyed them like the traitors they are (not).

"Ayaka-chan, you should _really _help us!" The echoes of your students were almost agonizing.

Indeed, Ayaka was the resident diligent student. She actually told you that she has the drive to get to the best class, but somehow or another she really liked it here. You were pretty sure she could get into the best class if she were to try _harder _and _harder, _probably pushing it off her limits a bit, but if she liked the atmosphere here... then that's okay.

"Okay..." Ayaka said, "Can we... meet up in my house, then?" she said lightly.

"All of us? Sounds fun!" Sakuya, one of the girls on your class, chimed in, "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused.

Deciding that they've had enough fun already, you cut their chatter short, "Alright, back to our studying!"

"But... but we were going to start talking about how YouxTsurugi-_sensei _ship is going...!"

Your eyes widened, "What did you just—"

"Didn't you know? Ayaka _ship _it!" Sakurai said, "Kyouya and I are actually going to team up and make a really good _doujin _out of it, y'know? Kyouya's really good at scripting. I'm going to be the artist!"

"Are you guys actually _serious...?"_

"Of course we are, _ne?_" Yumi, the greatest chef—_literally, _she cooks _really great_—of the classroom said, "The _tsundere _Tsurugi-sensei and the dense _Sensei... _real cute!"

"B-but... Matatagi-_sensei _and you... is actually p-pretty cute, too..." Ayaka stuttered out, "Because Matatagi-sensei is _so _Do-S..."

"E-even you, A-Ayaka...!" You really thought that she was... sane...

"S-sorry!" She exclaimed, "B-but it's just r-_really _cute..."

The whole classroom nodded, "But yeah, Matatagi-sensei's really a Do-S."

"Stop it! That's impolite-!"

And just as you said that, like a cliche _shoujo-manga _Sakurai liked to show you, the door was slid open by none other than Matatagi... Wow, what a great, _great _timing.

"Did I hear you guys talking about me?" Matatagi asked, as everyone shivered. His smile means torture, that's what the whole school has established (and mutually agreed on).

Sadly, we have an _uselessly cheerful _boyhere...

"We're just discussing about your relationship with _Sensei, _Matatagi-_sensei!" _said the blond-haired, chocolate-eyed Jirou. He's really, _very _honest... and particularly, at bad timings like these. Everyone looked at him in horror as Matatagi eyed the whole classroom suspiciously.

"Really?"

Apparently, Jirou hasn't learned his lesson yet. "Yeah, really!"

"Mm... I see..." Matatagi then stepped in further inside the classroom. It actually send chills down your spine, because let's face it; even if Kurama's a killer teacher for the students (at least for classes except yours), Matatagi's really, _really _scary towards _everyone. _Even his colleagues don't want to be on his radar...

You thought he was going to get mad at your students, but your prediction fell short. He was actually coming closer to _you, _and he's not even eyeing your students!

You backed off bit by bit, until you're finally cornered. He then promptly smashed his hands to the chalkboard beside your head, making a very loud _BANG! _Sound, and boy was it _scary. _He was blocking your way out...!

"Hey, _sensei..._" He said directly to your ear—you can basically _feel _his breath over your neck!—making you blush a thousand shades of red, "What if we..." He purposely paused, you guessed, but you really didn't care. You're almost as good as blacking out right now...!

Meanwhile, your students were looking with their eyes wide (and also, like a hawk), at the scene that was in front of them. And wow, _Ayaka's _looking really happy.

He then suddenly leaned in _almost _as if he wanted to kiss you, but settled in with saying, _"I bet you're thinking of naughty things now." _Directly to your ear, and _damn _his voice was _really..._

He then pulled himself back and put on a childish smile—but you were half sure it was a _smirk_...—and said to the whole classroom, "Well, how's that? Actually, I wasn't going to drop by, but it looks fun, you know, down here?" He said, "That's all I guess, see ya guys later!"

He then skipped to the door and walked out like nothing happened.

Your legs felt wobbly and you slid down the wall, all red like a tomato, and you felt really hot.

_"S-sensei!" _You could hear the panicked voices of your students, "_Sensei, _don't pass out!"

* * *

**~Next Chapter Preview~**

"Saryuu-_sensei's _confessing to _Sensei _right now!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yeah! Come on, I'll show you the way!"

* * *

「Sensei, Please!」

【S-stop it! Me and that _person... _it's simply impossible!】


	2. Omiai Mayhem

**Ta-daaah. Sorry for the late chapter! I promised 1st of January, but yeah. It turns out I'm tired that I'm crashing bed when I get home orz. Happy New Year! May this year be better than the last!**

**OOC!Saryuu ALERT!**

**Term(s) used this chapter :**

**- お見合い ****- omiai - **(lit. Marriage Meeting) - **As per the literal translation! It's also "arranged marriage", kind of. Where the two people meet and talk about things to know more about each other before marriage, if it will happen.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"I love you." Said Saryuu Evan, the arrogant, good looking, and extremely rich math teacher. You weren't really sure where that sentence came from; and you had to blink twice to actually _realize _what he was saying to you. And of course, needless to say, you _blushed _as red as an apple (because tomato is so overused, of course).

_"Where did that come from?!" _You thought, _"Saryuu-kun said he _urgently _needs my help, so I thought it was something—"_

Indeed, during lunch break, Saryuu called out to you in his… extremely _demanding _way, so you couldn't really say no. Moreover, when you said to wait for a little while, he _dragged _you by hand! How embarrassing… especially since because you thought you'd seen Sakurai around there when it happened…

"—That's what I'm supposed to say, right?" Saryuu said, as he gave you a cheeky smirk.

"…_What?_" You asked, not quite comprehending his sentence.

"Ah, it's going to be a pain explaining, but alright, since I'm the one who asked for your help anyway." Saryuu said lightly, "You see, my mother's going to hold an arranged marriage for me. I don't want that."

"That's a simple explanation…" You said, and you were sure that he left out a _lot _of information. "So…what you mean is… I'm going to be your _fake _lover?"

"Yes. Unless…" he leaned in, as he breathed on your neck, _"You want to be the _real _one…?"_

You quickly stepped back, speechless.

"Don't worry, I was just—maybe—kidding," said Saryuu, "So, you're going to help me, right, _girlfriend-chan_?"

"I—"

"To my house tomorrow at 10. You'll be present in the _omiai _and tell everyone you're my lover and I'm going to elaborate and… that's the plan. Make it dramatic. Like those cheap TV dramas at 2PM."

"But—"

"See you tomorrow."

_Damn_ him and his egoistical tendencies.

* * *

After much self-conflicts, you decided that it was okay to help Saryuu. He helped you (sometimes) too, so let's just call it a payback. But the thing is, you've _never _ever come to an _omiai. _Despite being well over 20 yourself, your parents had never forced you to attend one. And, to be honest, you don't really want to get chained to marriage right now. Moreover, you really couldn't see yourself breaking into Saryuu's house and announce yourself as his 'girlfriend' and probably the other things that'd follow. It's too… too sudden.

"—_SENSEI_!" You heard the voices of your students, suddenly echoing in the hallways.

"W-what?" You turned around, only to see the sights of your_ beloved_ students' bewildered faces, although some had a quite happy face on them.

"We heard everything!" Ryou said, his face blooming with a smile. He seems to be really happy, this _sports-idiot_! "Fun, isn't it, _Sensei?_"

"Ah man, Kyouya, did you hear? That's a new, bright, _great _idea there! Let's make a _doujin _out of it!" Sakurai said, as he patted Kyouya's back. The latter nodded, as he brought out his netbook from wherever it is. He then started typing at a _god-like_ speed. "Starting on the script already? As expected…!"

"…Kids,_ please_…" You replied exasperatedly. These kids were always there whenever you get caught in a predicament; sometimes you thought that one of them has psychic power or something…

"But _Sensei, _it's really fun, isn't it?" said the black-haired Kyouka, "Because you get to be Saryuu-sensei's lover!"

"…K-kyouka, that's not-!"

"Wha?" Sakurai's sudden exclamation made everyone turn around. Behind him was none other than Meia and Gillis, the physics-teacher couple. Nobody could ever separate them—they taught students together—that's why they were called the Lovey-Dovey Duo by the whole school. It seems that Gillis surprised Sakurai by his sudden pat, thus the exclamation.

"I heard everything from Saru by the way," Meia said, as she smiled. "Are you up to the task, then?"

"I'm not sure," You replied, staring at the beautiful physics teacher, "But as long as I can help people, then I guess… I'll do my best." You gave out an unsure smile.

Meia sighed, "Geez, _this _personality of yours is what making _some _people suffer, you know?"

"Huh?"

"The uncertainty. Right, Meia?" Gillis said, "But perhaps that's for the best, for now."

"You like to see those men squirming, eh, Gillis?" said Meia, "Perhaps that's the same for me, too. We're really destined for each other!"

"Meia…!"

"Gillis…!"

"…Alright kids, time to go. They need their own time." You said, as you shrugged whatever it is Meia and Gillis' words meant. You still got a lot of things to do, so their words are the least of your concerns.

Or is it?

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and also the promised day to Saryuu's house. Apparently, he's _very _serious about it that he even sent a limousine to pick you up. You're really embarrassed; could he not do it in a more… more _normal _way?! The whole neighborhood's looking this way!

An old man came out from the drivers' seat, as he bowed down. "(F/N)-sama, correct?" he asked, "Ah, I'm Keigo, the family butler."

"…Uh, yes…" was the only thing you could only say.

"Saryuu-sama has sent maids to help you get ready," said he, as three maids came out from the car, "Maids, please help her get ready within an hour."

"Yes." The maids chorused as they dragged you back into your house.

"Wha—"

They didn't even let you finish a word.

* * *

An hour later, as promised, you were already all dressed up with the expensive, beautiful satin dress. They also add an (expensive-looking—and it's _surely _expensive.) hairpins for your once-plain hair, and to be honest, you felt like those princesses on the videos Ayaka likes to show you. It was a ridiculous reason to feel thankful for Saryuu, but perhaps, you too, even if only once, wants to feel how it's like to be one.

"Marvelous, maids," said the butler, "Now, would you please come inside?"

"…Yes," you said obediently, not caring about the weird looks your neighbors gave you. Whatever, you could just make up a quick lie later.

"…Keigo-san…" You called, with a little bit hesitation. The butler, however, immediately responded.

"Please, Keigo suffice." Said he, "And yes, what can I help you with, (F/N)-sama?"

Still blushing at the –_sama _suffix, you immediately shook your head, "Keigo-san is okay," you said, "Also… is there a reason… _another _reason apart from _him _not wanting to marry someone… that he'd asked me to help him playing his weird soap drama?"

"Ah, Saryuu-sama…" he said, "There _is _another reason, but perhaps it's not my place to say. The other, though… It's because his soon-to-be betrothed was, to put it bluntly, not his type."

"…Just that?"

"Just that."

"…Ah, I see."

You really don't know what to feel. And what's that about the _other _reason he's not supposed to say, anyway?

* * *

Less than an hour later, you were already in front of Saryuu's mansion gate. And _God, _is it huge! It's like, a hundred times bigger than your house! There's this huge garden in front, with a fountain, and then-

"…(F/N)-sama?" Keigo's voice snapped you back to reality.

…Ah man, that was _embarrassing._

"A-ah, yes?!" You exclaimed out of embarrassment.

"Do we have to go over the plan again?"

"Yes please," You said, as you really don't know what to do.

Keigo then coughed, and started his explanation. "The _omiai _is held at the guest room—the one in the front, and that means the one immediately after the front door," at this, he pointed at the huge, well-polished oak door. "The plan is for you to _barge _in there, and immediately exclaims how you're disappointed at Saryuu-sama and how much you love him."

"…And?"

"He would elaborate to your act, and join you. Don't worry, Saryuu-sama's mother is a romantic person, so she'd be very easy to sway. The problem is… his father, the head of the Evan family. He's quite hard to convince."

"…Ah…"

"However, please do not lose hope. I'm sure Saryuu-sama, along with _you, _would be able to do this."

"…Okay," you said, still a bit hesitating, but sure nonetheless. "But Keigo-san, why did you agree to help Saryuu with this? Shouldn't you side with his father?"

"Ah, well…" Keigo said, "Perhaps, Saryuu-sama's charisma was _that _big."

"…I see."

* * *

You braced yourself for whatever it is that would welcome you when you (supposedly) slammed the door open. Well, hopefully there would be no snow monsters, dragons, or anything of the sorts…

_"Alright, (F/N), let's do this."_

"So, Saryuu, have you made your decision?" A seductive female voice said, as she smiled.

Saryuu was more than _bored, _and he actually regretted not playing hooky instead. Really, to spend his precious time for this over here? He'd rather do his job over at school. But on the flip side, _you _should be here any minute now…

"Sar—"

_BAM!_

"Huh—wha?!" The sounds of slammed door echoed inside the room, leaving everyone speechless. And _there _you stood, with your face as _shoujo-_y as you could make, with (fake) tears falling from each eye. You would probably make for a pretty good actress. Those sudden practices with Kyouka helps a lot!

"S-Saryuu… I-I can't believe you…" You wept, "I l-love you so much, a-and this…!" This was _very _embarrassing, but perhaps the blush that spread on your cheeks only serves to help your act? In that case, very good!

"I—" You were about to say, but then you felt strong arms hugging you tightly.

"I'm always here for you, (F/N)…" he said, and it's either he's really talented at acting, or he really meant what he said. His tone was full of earnest, and you actually doubted that he's only acting. "I'm sorry."

"…It's alright," you said, as you hugged him back (and truth be told you only wanted to _flee _from the scene now), "But… does this mean… you and I would never be able… to…"

And right there and then, much to your surprise… Saryuu caught you in a kiss. _On the lips. _And this was not in the script (if there's even one), so what is he…!

"Mother, Father, please understand," said he, after the kiss that made you feel light-headed, "I do not want to marry, because I… already have somebody else."

The female that seemed like she was who Saryuu would've marry otherwise, looked ghastly pale.

"Saryuu, what's the meaning of this?" His father said, strictly. And then the female-who-should've-married-Saryuu looked up, her eyes glimmering with newfound hope.

"Father, I—"

"Oh, Saryuu!" An overly dramatic female voice, "I didn't know…!"

"Mother…!" Saryuu said, in a hopeful manner.

"Father, please let him be. He already has someone he's in love with, so…"

His father sighed, "And who could this young lady be? Someone of… _non-importance?"_

Saryuu was immediately red with anger, "She may be someone of non-importance for you, Father…" he said, holding back his emotions, "But she's _absolutely _the number one for me."

That was actually quite sweet…

His father then sighed, "…Really, in which place did I raise you wrong?"

"You didn't, Father," Saryuu grinned cheekily, "And that's why I'm right here, right now."

"You _smart-ass_," his father said, as he gave out a grin. It was quite refreshing; he was frowning the whole time, after all. "But if that's what you want."

His mother quickly announced, "The _omiai _has been voided," she said, "We'll pay for all the inconvenience caused."

The female and her parents stormed off the room, after shouting some curses.

* * *

"Ah, this would make our relationship with that corporation quite rocky," said Saryuu's father, "But that's not a problem. They'd merely be a small, unnoticeable pebble in our way."

…Ah, so he was where Saryuu got his arrogant personality.

"…Also, you could drop the act." Said his Father, "I've been meeting a lot of people in my lifetime that I could immediately know you were acting."

"Same," said his Mother, "I knew the young lady was acting, but…" She eyed Saryuu for God knows what the reason, as she put on a mysterious smile.

"I-I'm sorry!" you said, immediately flushing red, "I didn't mean to…!"

"That's alright," said Saryuu's parents in sync, "Because there is another reason why Saryuu chose you. Right?"

What the hell's with today and **reason**?

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"Ah, it's Kou!"

"Kou's here?!"

"Finally! You've been sick for ages, right?"

"Yeah... but I'm back!"

"Are you going to fortune-tell?"

"Depends. Anyone wants me to?"

"...FORTUNE-TELL _SENSEI!"_


End file.
